


Soldat

by SenpaiMarshmallow



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Free Verse, HYDRA sucks, M/M, POV Bucky Barnes, Poetry, Villanelle, crap what are these tags, i can't tag, kinda hope my teacher doesn't see this, not sure she'd mind actually, sad bucky, shut up, this is technically my homework
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-04-24 12:17:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19173118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenpaiMarshmallow/pseuds/SenpaiMarshmallow
Summary: So, would you judge me if I told you I used my English assignment just to be sad about Bucky Barnes in villanelle form? 'Cause I totally didn't do that. Totally.





	1. Chapter 1

They tore you from my head and from my heart.  
They left me broken, but I clung to you.  
I lost you in the years we were apart.

So long you were my star, my map, my chart.  
You were the only thing I knew was true.  
They tore you from my head and from my heart.

I held you close and fiercely at the start,  
But slowly they took you, took all I knew.  
I lost you in the years we were apart.

They ripped your memory out, part by part,  
Piece at a time: your smile, your eyes so blue.  
They tore you from my head and from my heart.

The way you laughed, your sketchbook filled with art,  
The fights you lost, the way that we were two;  
I lost you in the years we were apart.

Sometimes the dreams come barbed, sharp as a dart,  
Of blood and ice and all they put me through.  
They tore you from my head and from my heart;  
I lost you in the years we were apart.


	2. inside the mind of a soul confined

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this one's free verse, just 'cause.

sleep comes as a friend  
or as an enemy  
cool dark rest for a mind too broken  
or blinding  
whirling  
screaming  
shattering further  
images that crash together  
fracture  
bleed

sleep is relief  
or sleep is worse than waking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title's from the song 'Forbidden City' by Joe Strummer and the Mescaleroes.


	3. Time

There was a time we were kids in Brooklyn.  
We were all we had, no-one else got a look-in;  
Knew each other so well.

There was a time when I followed you blindly;  
When my back hit the wall you were right there beside me –  
But that was before I fell.

There was a time when I was so broken,  
Didn’t know the cage till the doors burst open,  
Didn’t know lie from true.

There was a time I was what they made me.  
I fell from your arms and they took me, changed me,  
Tore my mind in two.

There was a time when you called me, knew me,  
When your eyes looked up and bored right through me,  
And something broke inside.

There was a time when my mind was bleeding:  
I begged for answers but they left me screaming,  
Split me open wide.

There was a time when I tried to catch you,  
They gave me a gun and pointed it at you,  
Ten words broke me in two.

There was a time when the walls all fell in,  
Icicles shattered and let hot hell in,  
And hell led me back to you.

There was a time I knew next to nothing,  
I was guilty and scared and never trusting –  
But I knew you were my friend.

There’ll be a time when we’ll walk together  
Into a brave new world that’s ours forever,  
And nothing will matter then.

**Author's Note:**

> That was bad, sorry.


End file.
